Green Eyed Monster
by starkid1directioner
Summary: Pulling my hand away, I burst into a fit of laughter. 'Don't look now. But lover boy looks jealous.' He whispered the words in my ears and a blush covered my cheeks. Trailing a finger across my burning cheeks he said, 'You blush really easily. That might come in handy.' 'Wha-' 'Hey guys,' I looked up at Al and Mary as they sat themselves across from us. 'What are you doing here'


Green Eyed Monster

Albus Severus Potter was a sweetheart. But he was a blind sweetheart. He couldn't see that I had fallen head over heels for him and it seemed as if he never would.

'How's my best friend been?' He asked as he walked into the train carriage and sat across from me, his eyes shining with excitement.

I rolled my eyes. 'I don't know Al. How is he?'

'Don't be like that.' He nudged me. 'I missed you over summer.'

I hid a smile as I looked away. 'Did you miss me too?'

'Are you ignoring me?' He asked as I stared out of the window. 'What did I do?'

'You do know what I'm going to have to do if you continue to ignore me, don't you?' My eyes widened as I shot to my feet and began to walk away. But he was quicker and pulled me down beside him.

'Stop!' I squealed, squirming in his arms as he tickled me.

'Who's the most handsome boy in the school?' When I didn't reply, he moved to my neck and I dissolved into a fit of giggles.

'James!' I bit out as I saw him pass by and Albus looked at me in shock.

'Woah!' James said as he walked back and into the carriage. 'I do not need to see you two getting hot and heavy.' He slammed his hand over his eyes. OK, so I guess it did look bad. I was sat on Al's lap with one of his hands around my waist and we both looked kind of breathless.

Pulling away I quickly denied it. 'It's not like that.'

'Of course not.' He sat across from me, a smug smile on his face. But it disappeared after I'd kicked him in the shin as Rose, Hugo and Lily walked in.

'So Rose, any news on the Malfoy front?' I asked quietly, knowing that if either of the boys heard and found out about her crush then they'd both be dead.

'No, I told you it all by owl,' she muttered.

'That's what I forgot.' Al shot up from his seat, shocking us completely. 'I forgot to owl you.' He turned to face me and started to apologize.

'Don't worry Al. It's fine.'

'Just a quick tip, little brother. When a woman says something's fine, it never is.'

'Ignore him.' I smiled but it diminished as Mary Finnegan walked in and batted her eyelashes at Al.

'Is there any space for me?'

'No,' Rose said instantly, snapping Finnegan's attention over to her.

'I'm quite a small person-'

'There's no space.' Left with no room for argument, she spun on her heel and sashayed away.

As the boys looked at her for an explanation, she only raised an eyebrow, daring them to argue and they turned away.

'Girls have to stick together,' she muttered into my ear.

'Are we still on for Hogsmeade?' I asked as Al walked towards me.

'About that,' he began quietly. 'I kind of promised Mary that I'd go with her.'

Of course you did.

'I'm really sorry,' he began quietly

'No don't worry. It's fine.'

He stopped suddenly. 'Again with the f word.'

'Don't worry Albus.'

I looked up as Rose approached me with Lorcan Scamander.

'Hello,' I said quietly as he took my hand and raised it to his lips. 'What's going on Rose?'

'Lorcan here is meant to make Al jealous.'

'Excuse me?' I asked incredulously.

'Come on.'

I gave him a look. 'I am not setting foot in Madam Puddifoot's.'

'Oh I disagree.' He swung me over his shoulder and I had to bury my face into the back of his shirt to hide my blush.

As I heard Albus call my name, I looked up and gave him a small wave.

'You do realize that you're going to have to tie me up to keep me in here don't you?' I asked as he sat me down.

'I don't think so,' he said as soon as we'd ordered our drinks. 'I think my charming demeanor will keep you here.'

'You seem to be delusional.' I placed a hand to his forehead. 'Are you sure you're not sick?'

He took a hold of my hand and placed it on his chest. Then in the most cheesy voice he could muster, he said, ' Only love sick.'

Pulling my hand away, I burst into a fit of laughter. 'Don't look now. But lover boy looks jealous.' He whispered the words in my ears and a blush covered my cheeks. Trailing a finger across my burning cheeks he said, 'You blush really easily. That might come in handy.'

'Wha-'

'Hey guys,' I looked up at Al and Mary as they sat themselves across from us. 'What are you doing here?'

'Probably the same as you Potter,' Lorcan said as he looped his arm around my shoulder.

'So I could never picture you two together.'

'Why not Finnegan. I mean I have liked her for a while now.' If I didn't know that this was all a plan and he was acting then I might've melted into his arms. Regardless of the fact that Albus sat across from us, glaring intently at him.

Lorcan made a show of trailing his hand to my neck and I jumped at contact.

He looked at me, mischief brimming in his eyes. 'You're ticklish.'

'Don't you dare,' I warned, slapping his arms as they drew closer to me. But his hands quickly wound to my sides and I shrieked while trying to get away.

Albus cleared his throat, his hand clenching the cup in his hand so tightly that his knuckles had turned white.

'What's wrong?' Mary simpered, laying a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it away slowly before glaring at Lorcan.

'Do you mind not doing that to my best friend?'

'I don't know what your problem is Potter. But I can assure that my girlfriend doesn't mind.' I knew that Albus had caught onto what he was saying as his face clouded over.

'Didn't I promise you that I'd buy you some sugar quills?' He asked standing and holding out his hand to me.

'You mean you bribed me into coming with you using sugar quills,' I corrected as I took his hand.

'He looked really jealous,' he whispered in my ear, his voice sounding triumphant. And for that moment I let myself believe him.

As we walked into Honeydukes he took my hand. 'Potter's following us.'

I nodded as I saw them.

Albus called my name and I turned to face him. 'I need to have a word with you.'

'I'll just pay for these,' Lorcan said, dropping a kiss to my cheeks before Albus pulled me away.

'What are you doing with him?' He demanded as he pulled me outside of the shop.

'What does it look like? I'm on a date.'

'Yeah with Lorcan Scamander of all people.' He sneered as he crossed his arms, peering down at me.

'I don't know what your problem is Albus.' I stared up at him questioningly. 'He's actually a really nice guy.'

'Oh please,' he scoffed. 'He just wants to get in your pants.' He stopped, appalled at what he'd just said.

'Am I really that bad? The only reason a guy would ask me out would be to get in my pants?'

'No of-' I spun around quickly and walked back into the shop.

Rose and Lily had the idea of female solidarity stuck in their head. So keeping that in mind, they constantly moved me away from him. But because it was Al I couldn't stand to see the heart broken look on his face every time they did.

'Are you alright?' I'd finally managed to lose both of them and ducked into the library. Catching sight of him sitting alone, I set a hand onto his shoulder.

He looked up at me, his face falling almost instantly. 'Shouldn't you be with Scamander?'

I sighed, sitting beside him; I was tempted to admit that it had all been a plan. 'We broke up.'

'Why?' Hiding a smile, I caught the excited tone of his voice. 'He seemed really nice.'

'He was.' I paused looking for the right words. 'He just didn't...know me as well as I want a boyfriend to. He's just more friend material.'

'So he didn't know things like your birthday?' He inched closer towards me.

'No.'

'What you're saying is that he wasn't...me?'

'Yes,' I muttered quietly.

I looked away from him as he leaned down and pulled me closer to his side.

'Look at me.'

I shook my head stubbornly.

'Alright. You've forced me.' I knew that tone all too well. Standing, I was forced onto his lap as his hands went to my sides.

'Stop!'


End file.
